evils of crazy dating
by itazura na tenshi
Summary: confessing gets harder when you dont know anything about it tsk! tsk! , this is causing so much crazy results! sasusaku etc...


Hi guys! Its me Itazura na tenshi! well... just call me arimi okay! my penname is too long!

I just hope that you guys would like this fic... lets start then! I dont want to keep you guys waiting!

pls. tell me if there is someone who wrote the same plot as mine...I just want to apologize to him/her

directly...IF! there is.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I dont own anything ok!

Summary: this eavesdropping session made him want her to get closer to him and now Sasuke wants to take it to the next level!Find out how Uchiha Sasuke solves his problem with the help of ...Naruto OMG, this is causing so much crazy results! sasusaku etc...

chapter1: troublesome...

By: Itazura na tenshi

Mission: To eavesdrop on the GIRLS... namely Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata,Yamanaka Ino

Their Status: Curious boys of the targets that want to know other people's business.

Current Report: So far so good, they have successfully crossed the dangerous halls without anybody being suspicious of their current activity. (Or so they thought)

5 minutes later…

Destination reached! Mission accomplished! They leaned against the door anxiously and listened hard, and then they heard faint voices, giggles etc. behind the door.

"Its your turn now saku-chan!"Ino chirped

"what do you like in a boy anyway?"tenten asked excitedly

"Well...I like someone who's intelligent, someone who is true to his word, where I can put my trust on, someone who is good-looking , a silent type of person,and comes from a very high prestigious clan, someone like hyuuga Neji." Sakura beamed.

Sasuke coughed continuosly, it was like he chocked on something.

twitch

twitch

"eh sasuke-teme are you okay?..."naruto asked hesitantly feeling dark aura burning beside him

neji smirked... something good was happening

"this is so troublesome..."shikamaru yawned lazily

they jerked their head away from the door unable to hear any of the further conversation.

"Hyuuga! That white-eyed-freak Why do it had to be him?" Sasuke thought and clenched his fists.

'_Heck, I am intelligent , . Good-looking? Hah? Whose got more fan girls? every body knows that 99.9 of the world is crazy about me!ME! I'm UCHIHA SASUKE! I'm probably the most handsome here in Konoha! silent type?I'm more unsociable than him,I always push everyone away right! he's is no match for me. And a very high prestigious clan? Who's the Uchiha here? I'm the only uchiha! heck!our clan's highly respected ! ' _sasuke thought a bit childishly

he sighed it seems like yesterday she was a small girl with a large forehead the very next day, he _swears_ it was the next day; she had curves, legs, breasts, and many, many suitors. yeah! Sasuke held no romantic feelings for the female, ok! (thats what he thinks)

while more ideas continue to pop in sasuke's mind lets go to the other side of the door...

"WHAT THE..." tenten blurted out

"easy tenten-chan I was only joking you know!" sakura giggled and patted tenten on her shoulder.

"Its really obvius that you like neji-niisan..."hinata commented. she is not stuttering like crazy anymore since naruto confessed his feelings for her.

tenten flushed and looked away. "I never said that."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT YOUR FACE GIRL! YOURE BLUSHING!"Ino remarked cluthing her stomache as she laugh loudly.The others nodded in approval.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice interrupted them.they turned their heads to the other direction and found themselves staring face to face with ...

**lubdub...**

**lubdub...**

**lubdub... **

**Hatake Kakashi!**

Uh oh...they were dead

their mission had failed.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" They all gasped.

"What are you guys doing?" Kakashi repeated again curiously.

"Before we answer you sensei, what are YOU doing here?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Just answer the question!" naruto hissed loudly, getting annoyed of their teacher.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all hushed naruto

"Well I'm here because I'm looking for you guys Now tell me, are you guys eavesdropping on them?" Kakashi questioned and pointed a finger on the red door beside the boys

"Well uh…" they stammered.

"Oh! Just listen for yourself!" sasuke cried out,

and they did except for sasuke.

"really you still like him! why didnt you say so?"ino exclaimed

"You guys didnt ask..."

"why dont you say it to him..."hinata suggested

Everyone except Kakashi almost got away from the door unable to hear any of the further conversation.

"hn"the raven haired lad turned out to leave the others.

"Uchiha! where are you going?"neji asked while standing up dusting of his shorts? I mean the usual clothes he wear

"none of you bussiness"he said icily and with that he left

_"this proves to be interesting" _Kakashi thought and they pressed their ears against the door again.

With all the weight against the door, the door slipped open and they tumbled into the room, because the girls hadn't closed the door properly earlier...

"What are you guys doing here! What is Kakashi-sensei doing here! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!" ino exclaimed, half screaming.

"oh no..."

**_A/N:_** Yay! I finished It! I know its boring but... its okay... I rushed this fic because I am also making our investigatory projest in chemistry. poor me... sniff! I need your reviews to give me courage to update guys...please review... really want to know want you think.I forgot to tell that if I havent got enough reviews (own decision) I think I wont update it for the mean time... dont think of anything else! I wish that you like my fic!nyahahhaha! good luck to me!


End file.
